1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a superconductive conductor, and more particularly, it relates to a method of manufacturing a superconductive conductor which is suitable for forming elongated superconducting wire for magnets or
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a superconductive ceramic material showing a higher critical temperature has been studied. A superconductor of such a ceramic material is prepared by press-forming raw materials of ceramic powder and thereafter sintering the same. After the press forming, temporary firing may be performed in advance to glost firing.
In the conventional method performed by sintering the powder, it is extremely difficult to elongate the substance since the length thereof is restricted to that of a mold for the press forming. Thus, it has been difficult to apply the conventional superconductor to a device which can make the best use of its superconductivity such as a conductor for forming a coil for a high current density magnet or a long-distance transmission line. Furthermore, in the conventional method, complicated steps are required in order to manufacture an elongated body, leading to inferior productivity.